Forget-Me-Not
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight!" "Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars!" (Lyrics do not belong to me.) Can't find a proper cover, might find one later on.
1. Prologue

It started at age 12, that's when I met my best friend. I had just started middle school at Ouran Academy, and I thought life would be perfect. I had started walking up the stairs towards the doors, when a girl I didn't even know bumped into me. She sneered, and then walked off, she had red hair, and thought she was above everyone.

I had bent down to pick up my books off the ground, they had fallen when I was bumped into, when another hand reached out and grabbed a book next to the one I was putting into my bag. "Here." Came a slightly familiar, and definitely male voice. I couldn't pin where it was familiar from though. I stood up, took my book, and looked at the boy in front of me.

He was slightly taller than me, he had eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate, obsidian hair, and he wore glasses. He looked like, but no that couldn't be right. He started walking away, and I realized I had stared. He was gone before I could call after him, and I realized I had homeroom. I was a middle school freshman, so I got class 1-A.

And as I had rushed to my classroom, I had hoped that, maybe, possibly, this boy would be in the same class as I was. I walked in and sat down in an empty seat, and I had stared at the window, wondering why I hadn't chosen the window seat, but knowing that it was too late to claim it now. A boy had sat down next to me, he had the brightest purple eyes, and adorable blonde hair.

I didn't like him, he seemed to obnoxious for me. And I prayed to god he wouldn't talk to me. He had decided to talk to me. "I'm Tamaki, who are you?" He had asked, his voice had a slight french accent, and I knew he wasn't from Japan. "Yuhima Sakurako, you can call me Sakura." I had replied to him. His face had lit up, joy etching his features.

He had started rambling on, and on, and on. It got so annoying I tuned him and the class out. "Would you mind shutting up? I'm getting a migraine." Came the voice of the boy I had met earlier. I hadn't noticed him sit down next to me, nor did I notice him smirk when he first saw me in his class. The teacher walked in seconds later, started asking attendance, after he had introduced himself though.

"Suoh Tamaki?"

"Present!"

"Yuhima Sakurako?"

"Present." I had said mine so mundane, everyone laughed a bit. Some girls in the class had started whispering, but I didn't care all that much.

The teacher rattled on, name after name, until finally he was almost done his list.

"Ootori Kyoya?"

"Present!" His name was finally no longer a mystery, and I had felt glad he was in my class. Lunch break had come around very fast that day, and soon everyone was heading to the cafeteria. Mother had made my lunch, so I was staying in the classroom to eat. I noticed the Ootori boy leaving, he had left last, though I had no clue why.

I had argued with myself during class, but then had I made a decision. "Ootori-kun!" I remember shouting. He had turned around, his glasses glinting at the light from the windows. He hadn't answered, but I could tell he was listening. "Thank you for helping me earlier..." I had trailed off out of embarrassment, and he was glaring at me.

I was young and didn't like the feeling of hatred, and I felt like I had wasted his time, and so I abandoned sitting in the classroom and decided to leave, I had tried rushing past the youngest Ootori but he had grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry..." I had muttered, my head hanging low, and then had rushed away to the rose garden.

I had sat on a bench, tears falling onto my hands. It seemed like an hour had passed, and I felt lucky that lunch lasted 2. A hand had appeared in my vision, offering to help me off the bench. I took the hand, knowing full well who it belonged to. "Why were you sorry?" The Ootori had asked. "Because I wasted your time." I had replied, my voice had cracked. But then the Ootori had comforted me, and we talked.

Overtime we had actually become friends, and a year had passed. That was when everything went sour. I was walking out of the school, the first week of my second year of middle school had already passed. I got into my limo, my parents were waiting, they were going to drive with me, as they had just got back from a trip to Brazil.

A loud bang had filled my ears, the smell of smoke filled my nose, I couldn't see. I heard screams of all sorts, and I knew one thing. We had crashed, and I didn't know if I was going to make it. I had blacked out, and then I had woken up a week later. My parents had died, and they had left their company and money, to me.

But only when I turned 18. I had cuts, gashes, bruises, and some of my skin was burnt. But I didn't cry, it was at that moment I had realized, I wasn't going to ever see my best friend again, I wasn't going to laugh with him about how stupid Tamaki could be. And when I went back to middle school, I made sure to be likable, and to have no one know of my past.

I finished middle school, and now I'm going into high school, with my friend Haruhi. It's my second year though. And I'm going back to Ouran, how will I fare?


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to the morning light streaming through my window, a dull pain pounds upon my skull. I get up and walk to the bathroom, opening my medicine cabinet and taking a pain reliever. I look at my face in the mirror, my black hair, and my sapphire blue eye which is paired with my light violet eye. I sigh, taking my contact lens out of its case. It's special, designed for me, my parents had it made when I was younger. It matches my sapphire blue eye to a point.

My parents didn't want me being teased, so they had it custom made, and I look like I have normal eyes. I slip on my green sweater, it has blue stripes across it, and some jeans. I'm 16, short, and have the appearance of a boy. Even my best friend Haruhi thinks I'm a boy, and I can't bring myself to tell her. She's actually the only one I've opened up to. Ever since my parents died, I've lived alone, right next door to Haurhi and her dad. On another note I get bad headaches, migraines, and my burn scars will occasionally hurt from time to time.

That's why I've got a bunch of pain relievers, each works for a different thing, purple is for dull headaches, red is for bad headaches and migraines, if I get cramps I take the green bottle, orange is for anxiety and panic attacks, and if my burn scars hurt I take yellow. I walk to my wardrobe and slip on my favorite green sweater and some jeans. It was cheaper than the female uniform, and Haruhi thinks I'm a boy, just like every stranger does. I don't bother to comb my hair, I don't really see the point in it.

I check the time, grabbing a piece of toast from the fridge, I break it in half, wrapping the other one for later. I'm never all that hungry, and if I do get hungry, Haruhi is happy to share with me. I walk to the front door, opening it to see Haruhi about to knock. "Don't bother, I'm ready." I say, dodging her knock, she ends up knocking on air. I let out no audible laughter, but my small frame is shacking with silent giggles. I get a playful glare from Haruhi as we start walking to Ouran.

As we reach the gate to the building I notice how similar it is to Ouran Academy's Middle School, it has very similar building structure, and similar designs. It is pink though, the Middle School was blue. I walk up the steps, feeling massive anxiety, and wondering if I have time to pop into a bathroom to take something. Deciding against it I split off from Haruhi, walking towards the second year classrooms. I'm in room 2-A, and I can only pray to god I'm not late.

I look around the classroom, and hardly anyone is in the room. The teacher, a nice looking lady, walks up to me. "You are the honors student yes?" She asks, I nod my head in response. "Yes, well, would you like me to call on you or not." She asks again, I shake my head this time, playing the 'nervous on my first day' card. "Ok, well have a seat, right there in the middle." The teacher says, pointing towards a seat at the front. I sit down, organizing my things inside my desk.

I doze off before I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn to be face to face with a pair of violet eyes. _Tamaki?_ It couldn't be, could it. "Who are you?" He asks, a sense of anxiety and panic set in, and I regret not stopping at the bathroom first. "Saku." I reply coldly, hoping he'll leave me alone. "I'm Tamaki." He says, offering a hand. I ignore it. "Tamaki, stop annoying the new kid." I hear the voice of my previous best friend. Panic finally sets in, and I stand up, grabbing my bag and walking up to the teacher.

"I'm not feeling well, is it alright if I head to the-the nurses office?" I ask, stuttering a bit, though not voluntarily. The teacher nods, giving me a slip saying I'm exempt until lunch. I grab it and rush off towards the nurse's office, stumbling a bit as I get to the door, I open it losing strength in my legs immediately after. I hit the floor with a thud, my head spinning, and I can tell I'm hyperventilating. "Oh my! What's your weight?" The faint voice of the nurse asks.

"My bag..." I manage to get out, a pounding in my skull starting again. The nurse nods, handing me my bag. I sift through it, finding the orange bottle and the red one. I get out my prescribed amount, looking around for water, and barely grasping a glass the nurse gives me. I gulp down the water and pills, wondering how the nurse is looking so frantic. Maybe it's because my face is still stoic, even though I just had a panic attack, and a migraine. "You need rest, I'll get someone to tell your teacher, and do you know anyone here who might be concerned?" asks a male voice, probably a doctor. "Fujioka." I mumble, the nurse leading me to a bedroom, which reminds me of my old one.

I close my eyes, falling asleep instantly, deep darkness enveloping me. I wake up after what must have been hours, Haruhi rushing in seconds later. "Hey Fujioka." I say, hating how weak my voice sounds. "What happened to you?" She asks worriedly. "I just got a bad migraine is all, I'm fine really. I'll have to stay here till classes are done, but I'll be fine." I reply. Time passes slowly, but in a blur at the same time. Soon I'm able to leave, and so I meet with Haruhi, who has all my homework, and wants to study.

I'm fine with it though. All the libraries are full, so we head towards a supposedly abandoned music room. Haruhi knocks on the door, pushing it open when she gets no response. Thousands of rose petals fly out of the room, a chorus of voices come through the blinding light. "Welcome, Oh, it's just two boys." I hear, trying not to get any rose petals in my mouth. Haruhi starts getting harassed by Tamaki, which is funny and sad for me to watch. In middle school I was the one he 'harassed' now he has a new person to 'harass'. Don't get me wrong, it's hilarious, it actually takes all my composure to not burst out laughing.

Haruhi ends up breaking a vase, dragging me down with her, literally. I'm shaking with silent laughter at this point, and Haruhi glares at me from the floor. I've already stood up as I don't want help getting up. I don't like anything physical, handshakes, hugs, even a small thing like a high-five. I look at the people in this room, wondering how I got roped into this mess.

It's been half an hour, and Haruhi and I just got back from the store, the host club wanted coffee, and so we went and got them coffee. I walk over towards a window, trying not to be seen. Tamaki is staring at the bottle of instant coffee, a confused expression on his face. After a while of thinking he finally exclaims. "I shall try this commoners coffee, new things must be tested after all!" He shouts, a bit of sadness washing over me. _But, all those years ago, in our first year of middle school, didn't I make you instant coffee? How could you just...forget?_ I sigh, shaking my head a bit.

Soon though the host club hours are over, and the Hitachiin boys decide to bother Haruhi. They take off her glasses, blinking for a second in shock. Tamaki suddenly grabs the twins, giving them a Ouran uniform, having the Morinozuka get contact lenses, and having Kyoya call his stylist. I look to see the Haninozuka sulking at a table, all alone. For a split second, I feel bad for him. I walk over to his table, sitting down, watching as the little blonde looks up at me.

"You don't mind do you?" I ask, already knowing the answer. The little blonde has tears in his eyes, and he rushes over and hugs me. My back stiffens, eyes widening. "Get off." I say, my voice coming out softer than I had intended. The little blonde retreats back to his seat, looking extremely worried. "I'm sorry, I-" I cut off the boy, for some reason not wanting him to feel pain. "It's fine, I just don't like hugs." I say, letting him know it isn't his fault. He seems to be studying me.

"You know, you would make a good host." He says at last, a smile sent in my direction. "Sorry Haninozuka-Senpai, but I really disagree." I reply. "Saku-Chan? Just call me Honey-Senpai, kay?" He asks, a more serious look on his face. I nod, not bothering to ask how he knows my name. Haruhi eventually steps out of the changing room, looking like a new person. _Would I still be friends with them? Tamaki and Kyoya? Would we still be friends if my parents hadn't died, if I had continued to go to Ouran?_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts by hand tugging on my sweater.

The twins turn towards me with an evil sort of look. "Your turn!" They shout, catching the eye of everyone else in the club. "Just get him a uniform." Comes the cold voice of Kyoya. The twins walk away, and I walk to the dressing rooms. I sit down and let out a sigh, waiting for the twins to return. A uniform is thrown into the changing room, and I quickly slip it on after taking my sweater and jeans off. I step out of the changing area to be confronted by Kyoya. "Your file isn't very detailed, only basic information, and it seems to have been tampered with. Did you know that?" He asks, his tone accusing.

When he doesn't get a response he smirks. "I will dig until I find your secret. I can assure you." He says, and I notice that everyone else in the club has left, even Haruhi. "Dig all you want Ootori, you won't find anything." I say, walking out the door, and rushing out of the school. I walk down the steps slowing my pace a little. "Do you want a ride home?" Kyoya asks, his tone hiding something. "Why? So you can try to get information out of me the whole time? I think I'll walk." I reply, heading towards the gate. His hand grabs my wrist, and I tense. "You should be careful, my family is very powerful." Kyoya says, his grip on my wrist still there.

"Let. Go." I say, my tone dangerously cold. "You know, I will find out whatever secret you have." He continues, not even fazed by my comment. "Let Go." I repeat, turning around to glare at him. My glare being met by a smirk. "I said...Let Go!" I shout, yanking my wrist out of his grip, stumbling back a bit, turning and walking off. I walk to my apartment, slamming the door behind me and rushing to my bedroom. I lock my bedroom door, trying to fight back my tears.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Saku senpai?" It's Haruhi. She opens the door, and I curse myself for giving her a key. I hear a gasp, knowing she's seen something. I turn towards her, a bit of confusion on my face. "How did I not realize?" She says to herself, sadness in her voice. "You're a girl?!" She shouts, her voice angry and hurt. "Well know you know." I say, my voice quiet for once. "Why would you lie to me? I can't believe I ever was your friend!" She continues, her temper rising. "Was my friend?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Was. Past tense. We aren't friends anymore." She says, her voice deadly calm. She walks out slamming the bedroom door, slamming the door to my house as well. I let my head hang, feeling tears drip out of my eyes. I don't get any sleep that night, it's spent wondering why I ever got close to Haruhi. I knew it wasn't a good idea, I told myself that, but she was persistent, and I actually had thought she would be different. I was wrong, and I know I don't need friends. I know that now, I'm better off alone.

I realize it's the morning now, so I slip on the uniform, brush my hair, and splash some cold water on my face. I walk into school, going the long way as I realize Haruhi will probably walk the normal way. My heart drops as I see her walking the long way. _Should have known she would have gone this way._ I speed up, brushing past her and continuing to school. I get there first, feeling relieved I don't have to talk with her until club hours.

Until I get stopped by a very annoying person, and his more annoying blonde haired companion. "What is it Ootori?" I ask, a deadpan expression on my face. "Your blocking my way, will you three move?" Comes an angry voice of Haruhi. "Could you please use manners?" I ask, glaring at her. "What's going on between you? My son and daughter shouldn't be fighting." Tamaki says, inserting himself into the conversation.

"Found out a secret." Haruhi says, a small smirk on her face. She thinks she won this battle. "One of my many." I reply, narrowing my eyes. She lets out some incoherent mumbling. "You won the battle, I won the war." I say, walking off towards my classroom. I zone out through most of the classes, eating lunch alone. Finally it's time to go to the host club, which I've been dreading all day.

Haruhi is paired up with the obnoxious redhead I was enemies with back in Middle school. I have two guests, who like my mysterious aura, so they don't mind that I'm watching something else. I turn around, only to whip my head back a second later. I hear a scream and what sounds like water being dumped. I look over to see the twins holding a huge pitcher of water, and Haruhi over the redhead. Serves them both right.

Haruhi changes, while everyone else stands outside the door. Tamaki walks in to give her towels, and runs out with a face resembling a tomato. You know, come to think of it, Tamaki is the only one who hadn't noticed Haruhi being a girl. I mumble an angry 'hypocrite' as I leave the host club. I walk home, slamming my door a bit, locking it, and then eating a very small dinner.

 **Heeeeeeeyy, so what do you all think of the book so far? I don't know if it's good or not, and I could use some tips on how to make my writing in general better. I feel like my writing comes off very childish, is it? Please feel free to tell me in the reviews section.**

 **~Nottheonlyfangirl**


End file.
